


Undercover

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Don't Wanna Miss(This Kiss) [4]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friends Kissing, Platonic Kissing, the we got caught somewhere we shouldn't be, we have to kiss to thow them off trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Dick and Donna. French kiss. Semi-platonic





	Undercover

They definitely weren’t supposed to be in this room, that was obvious. But the information found in the forbidden room was the only reason the Titans were undercover at the party. A stuffy gala in a tuxedo certainly wasn’t the way Dick wanted to spend his Saturday evening.

“Donna, can we hurry this up? Guards will come by any minute now!” The vigilante whisper hissed to his partner for the night.

“Just a second, wonder bread. Almost got it.” While Donna, dressed elegantly in a sparkly midnight blue evening gown, finished up the task, a message came into their comms.

“You’ve got company headed your way, D and D.” Garfield's voice came through their nearly invisible communication devices.

“Estimated time?” Donna demanded, finishing as quickly as possible.

“Not enough,” the green-haired changeling replied

With quick thinking, and movements, Dick and Donna moved as if they could share thoughts. Dick hoisted the Amazon onto the desk in the room causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, revealing her toned, muscular legs. In seconds, their lips met with a fiery passion.

Donna yanked at the man’s tie with one hand and hair with the other, messing both up to seem like they’d been at it awhile. Dick grasped at her waist, fingers digging into the shimmery fabric as if he desperately needed her closer. There really wasn’t much space between them before, but now they were practically one.

The two black haired beauties nipped at each others’ lips in perfect unison. Open mouths, tongues slid against each other; tasting, discovering. It wasn’t either of their first kisses, not by a long shot, but it was the first time they had ever kissed each other. Not that anyone could tell, the way they moved with such comfort and passion that only longtime lovers could have.

Dick’s tongue explored the cavern that was his best friend’s mouth when the door opened. The guards took in the sight before them. It took a couple of moments before the taller one spoke.

“This area is restricted.” The man spoke with a gruff and bossy tone, reminding Dick a little of Batman. Not that wanted to think about his mentor while he was in such a precarious position.

“Oh is it? I had no clue.” Dick said with all the innocence of someone who could actually have been telling the truth.

“We just wanted somewhere private,” Donna’s tone was innocent too, yet with a seductive undertone, “If you catch my drift.” The dark-haired Amazon reached down and grabbed at Dick’s ass, causing the man to yelp in surprise.

“Yes, well. . .” The shorter of the guards stammered, face turning red at the ‘couple’s’ display.

“That’s all fine and dandy, but you need to vacate this room. I’m sure you can find somewhere else that will suit your needs.” The Batman-like guard ushered the vigilante teens out of the room, locking it behind them. After both guards walked away, the friends sighed in unison.

“Nice work.” The two high fived and rejoined the party. The other Titans present were smart not to mention how dishevelled their leaders looked, or how swollen and bruised their lips were.


End file.
